Yunusian Federal Commissioned Highway System
The Yunusian Federal Commissioned Inter-Regional Defense and Transport Highway System '''(Yunusian: '''Jiani Iktheer Komshian bur Safaaj e Transburt ilu de Natiun ilu Saaba Yunus; Arabic: الاتحادية بتكليف الطريق السريع في يونسلند), commonly known as the YFCH Network, Yunusian Highway System, or the Yunusian Federal Commissioned Highway System, is the federal network of paved, controlled-access freeways that run throughout the country. Classes They are classed in Grade Systems, with A being the highest grade and E being the lowest. * Class A: 2 lanes wide on each side, minimum; speed limit is always 120 km/h, usually is longer than 1000 km, usually terminates at an international point of entry (i.e. border crossing, international airport/seaport, etc.) or another Class A highway (or sometimes at a Class B highway) * Class B: 1 lane wide, minimum, speed limit varies between 60 km/h to 120 km/h, usually longer than 100 km, usually terminates at a Class A highway or a major regional highway, or sometimes at a border crossing (as seen with the Y-472, Y-14, and Y-91, when they meet all the guidelines of a Class-A highway) * Class C: Always 1-2 lanes, usually narrower lanes than Class A or Class B, speed limit is always 60 km/h, always a road that circles the entrance of an international airport, parking space, and/or airport hotels, always terminates at a Class A or Class B highway * Class D: Always 1 lane, usually a very narrow lane with no yellow line or divider in the middle of the road, usually only built as an artery between two small towns or in a place near a military base/prison * Class E: Always 1 lane, usually a road that is built in a region or village that has a very low budget and can't afford to pave a new road The system was thought out by the current President, Muhammad Salih AbdurRahman Al-Mubarak, as before his presidency, there were no federal highways except for the North Mesaville Way (now a portion of the YFCH 98) and the Ghufurd Expressway. Highways are always named with the words "YUNUSLAND HWY" or "YFCH" or simply "Y-" followed by the number issued to the highway (i.e. Y-14, Y-91, Y-165, Y-472). The only highway that does not have a number issued to it is the Ghufurd Expressway, but that is soon to change in 2018, when the highway will be called "Y-100". The following highways are the Yunusian Highways rated by class. # Class A: #* Y-10 #* Y-61 #* Y-72 #* Y-93 #* Y-98 #* Y-99 #* Ghufurd Expressway # Class B: #* Y-4 #* Y-6 #* Y-9 #* Y-11 #* Y-14 #* Y-14A (terminated) #* Y-25 #* Y-35 #* Y-37 #* Y-42 #* Y-49 #* Y-58 #* Y-83 #* Y-91 #* Y-165 #* Y-472 # Class C: #* Y-1 (Mesaville) #* Y-2 (Mesaville) #* Y-3 (Mesaville) #* Y-902 (Talas) #* Y-472A (Talas) #* Y-212 (Fort Nujtilah) #* Y-679 (Fort Nujtilah) #* Y-521 (Sayf-al-Bahr) #* Y-688 (Hadramaut) #* Y-432 (Sylexia) #* Y-994 (Tribaka) 4. Class C: * Y-1 History A system of interconnected transport roads had been proposed as early as 1930. The Republic of Fiore had already began constructing Federal Highways.